A Cursed Akane
by Desktop Creator
Summary: The Title says it all. The Saotomes and The Tendos all go on a trip to china so Ranma and Genma can get cured, but Akane falls into one of the springs and gets cursed. Read and find out what her curse is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Konnichiwa everyone decided to start a Ranma ½ FanFic since I'm doing a InuYasha and a xover between the two so here it is hope you all like it.

****

**A Cursed Akane**

_Chapter 1_

It's just another normal day at the Tendo house hold. Ranma and Akane fighting for no reason, Soun and Genma playing Shogi, Kasumi cooking, and Nabiki checking to see who owes her money.

"You know Akane you can be so uncute sometimes." Ranma said as he and Akane stood in the Dojo fighting about why they don't have anyone coming in.

"Well sorry Ranma, but this uncute tomboy of a fiancé is tired of getting money off of Nabiki and returning it with high interest. So I would like to start teaching and if you don't want to help me then fine." Akane said in her defense.

"Akane, who do you think is going to join a rundown dojo like this? I mean it's good for practicing and everything, but the roof, the floor, the walls, and the equipment are all old." Ranma said trying to talk Akane out of her crazy idea. Akane looked around and saw that Ranma was right for once. Akane then started to think, but was shortly interrupted.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Soun cried as he entered the dojo were Akane and Ranma were. "You two are going to get this old dojo back up and running, and the two schools are going to combine. What a happy day."

"Dad it's nothing like that." Akane said looking away blushing.

"Ya, I mean I don't think I'm going to do it with her." Ranma said blushing a little as well.

"I got it!" Akane cried out. Ranma and Soun looked at her vary confused. "We can go to Nabiki and ask her for money to get the place fixed up." Ranma fell down anime style.

"That's a grate idea Akane." Soun said.

"Do you know how much that's going to cost? And I thought that's why you wanted to get the dojo started up again, so you wouldn't have to get money from Nabiki." Ranma said starting to get angry.

"Did someone call my name?" Nabiki said looking into the dojo.

"Nabiki the person I wanted to see." Akane said walking up to Nabiki.

"What do you want now Akane?" Nabiki asked in her Ice Queen voice.

"Well I was kinda wondering if you could lend me some money to fix up the dojo and get some new equipment?" Akane said in a kinda business voice. Nabiki looked at her as if she just admitted she loved Ranma. "What?" Akane said starting to get angry.

"Your joking right?" Nabiki said still in her Ice Queen voice. Akane shook her head. "Akane I have money, but I don't have that kind of money." Nabiki said starting to walk away.

"But me and Ranma will pay you back from the lessons we give when it's all done and everything." Akane said now started to get a little desperate.

"Hey don't go getting me into this!" Ranma shouted as he started to walk out of the dojo after Akane and Nabiki.

"Well now that you put Ranma in the mix, how about you give me Ranma and I give you the money for the dojo?" Nabiki asked in her Ice Queen voice, but sarcastically.

"Why would I ever do that?!" Akane shouted and blushing shortly after she realized what she said.

"Fine you win. You can keep your fiancé, the last time me and him tried that it didn't work out. So let me get this straight, I give you two the money and your going to pay me back with interest of course, but I don't have that kind of money so I need you two to do me a little favor. Kuno is my main source of income and I need some pictures of you two. That's the final deal you can take it or leave it." Nabiki said sealing the deal.

"You got it." Akane said without hesitation, Ranma shook his head in defeat. Nabiki went up to her room and got her camera and came back down stairs with her it and a glass of cold water that she splashed Ranma with.

"Now you two just do what you always do and I'll take pictures without you knowing, and Ranma your going to have to stay like that till I get the money. You can only change into a guy when you go to school." Nabiki said walking into the dinning room to eat dinner.

"What did you get us into?" Girl type Ranma said as she walked past Akane and into the dinning room as well.

"What have I. You agreed on this too so don't go blaming it all on me." Akane said as she sat down next to girl type Ranma. The family ate dinner as normal or as normal as it got there anyway. Night came and everyone was starting to get tired, everyone except Ranma and Akane who were still fighting over the little money issue. "I'm tell you Ranma we'll do fine just as long as we get students." Akane said getting up from were she was sitting.

"There you go again Akane. Were is this 'we' stuff coming from, I mean it was your idea." Ranma said still in girl form and walking towards Akane. Akane stood at the door thinking of something that she could use against Ranma, but couldn't think of anything. Then she got an idea.

"Please Ranma, I don't think I could teach on my own, you've even said I have no skill in the art." Ranma stopped and turned to look at Akane she was smiling her cute smile that Ranma could never say no to.

"Fine Akane, but I'll do it on one condition." Ranma said looking confident. Akane looked at him vary confused. "You have to quit calling me a pervert." Akane nodded. Ranma left to take a warm bath and then he went to bed. Akane got to her room and closed the door silently.

"That was easier then I thought." Akane said as she turned off the light and went to sleep.

** The Next Day **

"Thanks for the pictures you two." Nabiki said as she got up from the table to leave for school. Ranma and Akane gave Nabiki a confused look as they sat down and started to eat there breakfast, while Nabiki ran out the door.

"How do you think she get them, I mean I never even heard a click." Ranma said finally able to be in his guy form. Akane shrugged and stood up from the table.

"Come on Ranma were going to be late if we don't hurry." Akane said grabbing Ranma by his pigtail and running out the door. Akane was pulling Ranma for a while now, they were about half way to school till Ranma said something.

"Akane slow down, your going to pull my hair out." Ranma said grabbing Akane's arm so she wouldn't. Akane let go after she realized that she was still pulling Ranma by his pigtail.

"Sorry Ranma didn't mean to do it for that long." Akane said waving her hand up in down in defense since Ranma was starting to get a little angry. Ranma and Akane started to walk to school, Ranma on the fence and Akane on the road and like every morning Shampoo would run over Ranma on her bike.

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo said happily as she looked at Ranma under her bike. Akane stopped and looked up at the two of them and started to get angry.

"Hi there Shampoo." Ranma said still under the bike.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Akane shouted with anger jumping up onto the fence and pulling Ranma out from under the bike, then kicking it over into the water were you could see a little purple cat swimming up to land. "Come on Ranma were going to be late." Akane said as she released him and started towards school again. Ranma stood there shocked at what just happened and when he came back to reality he ran to catch up with Akane.

"Are you that jealous over Shampoo?" Ranma asked as he caught up to her. Akane looked at him with her normal death glare.

"Don't try to kid yourself. Why would I ever get jealous over a per....." Akane stopped mid sentence remembering the deal she made with Ranma.

** Flashback **

"Fine Akane, but I'll do it on one condition." Ranma said looking confident. Akane looked at him vary confused. "You quit calling me a pervert."

** End Flashback **

"I just did it so we wouldn't be late and have to stand outside in the hall again." Akane said recovering herself. Ranma just looked at her.

"Whatever you say Akane." Ranma said as they started to run to school now since they were probably going to be late anyway. As Ranma and Akane do everyday now since they've have met they stood out in the hall for half the class.

** School **

"I can't believe were late again." Ranma said as he and Akane stood out in the hall.

"Well if it wasn't for your fiancé then we wouldn't be in this mess." Akane said trying to keeping her temper under contrale.

"I've told you Shampoo isn't my fiancé." Ranma said now trying to contrale his anger.

"Well she thinks that she is. Why don't you just tell her that she isn't?" Akane said now starting to get a fight going with Ranma. Ranma didn't say anything. "Well Ranma?" Akane said wanting an answer from him.

"You know I don't like to hurt girls or make them cry Akane. That's why I can't tell them." Ranma finally said making Akane turn away from him.

"Never stopped you with me." Akane snapped with hurt and sadness in her voice. Ranma was shocked at the way Akane said that and didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"Akane why didn't you......." Ranma was interrupted by the class room door opening.

"You two can come inside now." The Sensei said. Ranma and Akane walked into the class and sat down at there desks and like always Ranma fell asleep and Akane took the notes for the class.

****

"Akane let me teach this one and you go teach the other class." Ranma said putting a hand on Akane's shoulder. Akane looked up at Ranma and got up to tech the class while he helped the one child that was struggling. After all the students left Akane went over to Ranma and handed him a towel.

"See Ranma I told you that you'd like doing this, but no you had to be your stubborn self and I had to talk you into it." Akane said leaning against Ranma.

"You were right, and for that I give you this." Ranma leaned in and kissed Akane, Ranma broke the kiss after a few seconds. "I love you Akane." The lunch bell rang and woke Ranma up from the dream he was having.

****

"What kind of a dream was that." Ranma said thinking back to it and remembering the end were he kissed Akane. 'If I ever did that to her she'd kill me.' Ranma thought as he went outside to eat lunch with Akane under one of the trees. Ranma spotted Akane sitting under the same Sakura Tree they always sat under and walked over to her. 'I guess I should apologize.' Ranma thought as he sat down next to Akane.

"Have a nice nap?" Akane asked in a playful way. Ranma looked at her vary confused.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Ranma asked forgetting to apologize and starting to eat his lunch.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Akane said giggling, when she saw Ranma's expression.

"What did I say when you heard me, and how many of our classmates herd me too?" Ranma was starting to get really nervous.

"You don't have to worry I was the only one that heard you, and as of what you said in your sleep, that's for me to know and you to find out." Akane said smiling at Ranma and turning back to her lunch

"That's not fair Akane." Ranma said trying to get Akane to talk.

"Well if you want to know so bad then I'll make you another deal." Akane said now getting even more excited making Ranma feel a little more nervous. "If we get more then eighteen students then I'll tell you what you said." Akane smiled and looked at Ranma.

"Fine you have yet another deal." Ranma said in is defeated voice. Ranma and Akane finished school and started there way home, and for once Ranma didn't walk on the fence, but next to Akane.

****

A/N : Well there you go the first chapter of A Cursed Akane hope you like it and it will get better as the story goes on, but I will have to warn all of you that it will take a while to find out which cursed spring Akane falls into so that's my warning from author to writer so till next time.

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Konnichiwa everyone and thanks for all the reviews from everyone you're all to kind for this author, but I respect that and I would like to make a shout out to everyone that reviewed this story so here I go:

Little Nanami – Thanks for your review it made me cry a bit so I decided to post up chapter 2 so here you go hope you like it

Victoria Myer – Chapter 2 is here and everything is checked over at least I think it is

Snowfire the Kitsune – Thanks for the review and never sound like Yoda again not my favorite Jedi master, but it's been a while, but I still see that your causing mischief your normal amount of mischief and glade you like the story. Keep in touch.

DragonFaynge96 – Thanks and I thought the dream would be good and I don't know why I was doing all the deals and everything, but it turned out good.

Enough of my babbling time for Chapter 2 of A Cursed Akane.

****

**A Cursed Akane**

_Chapter 2_

It's been five weeks since Ranma and Akane asked Nabiki for money to get the dojo fixed up, and to buy new equipment for it. Ranma was starting to get a little sick of it all since he has to be a girl till Nabiki gives them the money.

"Nabiki, how much money do you plan on giving us?" Girl type Ranma asked with a little annoyance in her voice. Nabiki looked up from her breakfast to look at Ranma and smiled.

"Not to much longer I only need about 10,000 yen." Nabiki said looking over at Akane's spot, but wasn't there. "Hey Ranma where's Akane?" Nabiki asked a little curious.

"She's up in her room looking dojo equipment we need to buy." Ranma said starting to eat his breakfast again. Nabiki looked at him curiously.

"Why would she be doing that? I already have everything planed out." Nabiki said as if they already knew. Ranma gave Nabiki a confused look.

"What do you mean you already have everything planed out?" Ranma asked vary confused.

"Well I decided that I would be nice for a change and take everyone on a trip and it's also said that China has some really good equipment for dojos and stuff like that." Nabiki said smiling slyly and shocking Ranma and Genma.

"Did you say a trip to China?" Ranma asked surprised, shocked, and happy. Nabiki just nodded. Ranma sprinted up the stairs and into Akane's room. "Akane what are you doing? This is a time to be celebrating." Ranma said jumping up and down and making Akane really confused.

"Ranma what are you talking about. I need to do this so I can figure out how much we need to spend for repairs on the dojo." Akane said starting to get a little mad because of Ranma's stupid commit and question. Ranma didn't hear what Akane was saying because he was jumping off the walls in her room and making her even more mad. "Ranma will you stop that and tell me why you're so happy?" Akane asked in a low growl, but Ranma still didn't hear her. Akane started to get really angry now and took out one of her mini mallets and threw it him and like always it made contact with his head.

"What did you do that for?" Ranma said starting to get angry at Akane for hitting him with a mini mallet for no good reason.

"Well I'm trying to ask you a question, and you keep jumping around like a lunatic." Akane said in a growl. Ranma calmed down and started to listen to Akane. "Why are you acting like this?" Akane asked lost at words still, trying to figure out Ranma's strange behavior.

"Well Nabiki said that she was going to bring us all on a trip to China." Ranma said getting excited again. Akane was now smiling knowing why Ranma was so happy.

"Ranma that means you wont have your curse any more." Akane said now starting to get a little excited for Ranma, but then something hit her. "But Ranma that means that we'll have to wait longer to get the the dojo fixed up, and to get the equipment. Ranma shook his head making Akane a little confused and a little angry.

"Nabiki said that China has some of the best dojo equipment so then all we have to worry about is getting it fixed up." Ranma said running out of Akane's room as happy as ever. Akane smiled as she saw Ranma run out of her room. The last few days seemed to be calm for once, Shampoo hasn't been seen since Akane pushed her and her bike into the lake, and Ukyo had been trying to teach Ryoga how to read a map properly and hasn't had much success. Ranma and Akane have been there normal selfs, but Akane has been a little nicer to Ranma since the day he fell asleep in class and she heard him talking in his sleep.

** Three Weeks Later **

"Ranma I have good news for you." Nabiki said as she saw Ranma pass her on his way to the training hall as a girl. Ranma turned and faced Nabiki. "I have all the money I need and a little extra......" Before Nabiki could finish her sentence Ranma ran into the bathroom and took a long nice hot bath forgetting that he still had to train. He walked out of the bath, got dressed, and went looking for Nabiki. Ranma found Nabiki at her desk writing something down.

"Hey Nabiki, when are we going to China?" Ranma asked interrupting her from her work. Nabiki looked up from her work and at Ranma with a sly smile, Ranma started to get a little nervous when he saw Nabiki's smile.

"I'm so glad you asked me that Ranma." Nabiki said turning her full attention to Ranma. "We'll be going to China in three weeks, and when we get back I hope you'll have the money to pay me back for this trip of yours." Nabiki said now turning her back to her work and leaving Ranma a shocked.

"What! I have to pay you back for my ticket?" Ranma yelled. Nabiki nodded her head.

"You will have to pay for your fiancés ticket too." Nabiki said writing something in her book. Ranma didn't say another word and just walked out of her room and started towards the dojo. When he entered the dojo he saw Akane training, so he decided to sit down in one of the corners and watched her train and started to think back to the dream he had in school. Akane kept on training not realizing that Ranma was there watching her till she got done.

"That wasn't bad." Ranma said himself. Akane jumped at his voice and looked at him.

"Ranma how long have you been there?" Akane asked a little angry, but happy at the complement he gave her.

"Not too long, but with a little more work you could really started getting a form." Ranma said looking at Akane who was starting to get even more mad with Ranma's commit.

"Well if you took the time to train me, then I don't think I would have this problem." Akane said in a low growl. Ranma backed up a few steps and looked at her a little nervous.

"Akane you know I could never do that." Ranma said trying to defend himself, but only making it worse.

"And why is that?" Akane said starting to get angrier. Ranma put his hands up in defense.

"I don't hit girls, so it would be kind of hard to train you." Ranma said now calming down as he saw Akane's temper going down.

"But you wouldn't be hitting me, you would be telling me were my openings are physically." Akane said with her cute smile. Ranma looked at her with her cute smile that he can never say no to.

"After we come back from China." Ranma said walking past her and to the center of the dojo to start his little work out. Akane turned around at him and saw him start his work out.

"But Ranma we'll be teaching by then, and I was hoping that I could get as good as Shampoo by the time we started to teach." Akane said to Ranma who stopped and looked her over. Akane was standing with her hands put together, and she looked so desperate. Ranma waved her over to him, Akane smiled and ran over to him.

"You win Akane, but you have to promise me that you'll be in the dojo after school everyday till dinner for are training sessions." Ranma said with his defeated voice that he normally gives Nabiki when she talks him into a deal. Akane smiled even bigger.

"So when do we start Ranma-sensi?" Akane asked in a teasing voice. Ranma smiled.

"Right now if you want?" Ranma said looking down at Akane. Akane nodded her head. Ranma backed up a few feet and got into a fighting stance, Akane did the same thing. Akane started off by trying to hit Ranma in the head, but he easily dogged it. Akane tried to kick him in the air, but he put his hands on Akane's leg stopping the kick and used it to jump up into the air and get behind Akane. Akane quickly turned around with another kick, but Ranma ducked and gave Akane a punch in the stomach. Akane bent down and held her stomach and started to step back a few feet, Ranma then charged Akane who just barely dogged a punch from Ranma, but wasn't quick enough for to dodge the kick. After a few seconds Akane got back up on her feet and looked at Ranma.

"Why you holding back Ranma?" Akane said gasping for air. Ranma looked at her surprised.

"Why wouldn't I hold back? A person at my level could kill someone at your level. The only thing we need to work on with you is your defense." Ranma said walking up to Akane and handing her a water bottle. Akane looked up at Ranma a little surprised.

"What's with the nice treatment?" Akane asked grabbing the water bottle, sitting down, and taking a big gulp of it.

"Just say thanks." Ranma said sitting down next to Akane. "And I decided that we better start being nice to each other so we don't start to fight with each other when we're teaching." Ranma said looking over at Akane. Akane nodded her head.

"You know that has to be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say." Akane said starting to giggle.

"Ha ha ha, vary funny." Ranma said sarcastically. Akane stood up and looked down at Ranma.

"You ready to start again?" Akane said holding out a hand to help Ranma up. Ranma looked at her a little confused, but grabbed her hand and got up.

"What are you talking about Akane, you still want to continue?" Ranma asked a little shocked. Akane nodded.

"You said that we 'we will train till it was dinner' and it isn't dinner yet." Akane said walking to the center of the dojo and taking a fighting stance. Ranma shook his head and took a fighting stance as well.

'I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hit her like this.' Ranma thought as he side step one of Akane's punches. Then Akane came with a round house kick to Ranma's head, but Ranma ducked and hit Akane in the stomach again and she did the same thing as last time. Ranma shook his head again and they continued to train till Kasumi called them both for dinner.

** Dinner Table **

"Ranma I'm so glad that your starting to train Akane." Soun said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Ranma my boy, your finally realizing how much you care for her so your putting your silly pride out of the way and sparing with her." Genma said making Ranma and Akane blush. After dinner Akane took a bath and went to her room. In her room she thought back to dinner, then her mind wandered to her training session with Ranma, and then she thought back to what Ranma said in school when he fell asleep.

** Flashback **

"I love you Akane." Ranma said in his sleep.

** End Flashback **

'Did he really mean it? He was just asleep.' Akane thought to herself. "I wont worry about it now, I'm to tired." She said terning out her light and falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

****

A/N : Hope you liked this chapter and if you want to jump ahead of the story go to my web site andrew.anime-fiction.net it has all the chapters I've written so if you want to read it hope you enjoy it well till the next update

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Konnichiwa everyone again with a quick update, but I don't think I'll be doing it for much longer, but I could be wrong and I am most the time so let me get on with the shout outs so you can read Chapter 3 of A Cursed Akane

Little Nanami – Thanks for the review, but am I really that good?

Dragon Man 180 – Ya go figure right, but that's Ranma full of surprises and there will be 2 more chapters till Akane gets cursed, but u could always go to my web site andrew.anime-fiction.net to read about it.

DragonFaynge96 – Thanks and I will.

Mellie – Thanks and I will.

Tenshi-no-Hana-chan – Thanks and your going to have to tell me when you post your Fic were Akane gets cursed.

Snowfire the Kitsune – Thanks, but please try and keep the mischief at a minimum for me so I can stay out of trouble.

Well thanks to everyone that gave me a review and I hope you like the 3rd Chapter of A Cursed Akane.

****

**A Cursed Akane**

_Chapter 3_

It has been two weeks since Nabiki told everyone about the trip to China, and Ranma was counting the days. When Ranma isn't keeping track of how long till he gets cured he's training Akane for when they teach, and Akane has gotten a lot better then she was before.

"Not bad Akane." Ranma said as he sat down taking a little brake from there training session. Akane smiled and sat down next to him.

"See Ranma, I told you I'd get better if you trained me." Akane said with a smile. Ranma smiled back.

"Well if you want to keep to your goal and be as strong as Shampoo then you still have a while to go." Ranma said getting back up.

"Speeking of Shampoo I wounder were she is? I haven't seen her since I knocked her over into the lake." Akane said thinking back to that day, but then felt Ranma pull her up.

"Time to start training again." Ranma said walking to the center of the dojo and taking a fighting stance, Akane did the same. When Akane took her stance Ranma went on the offence and charged Akane, but she was ready and dogged Ranma's punch by jumping back and onto the wall were she used it to rebound herself off of and towards Ranma. Ranma couldn't believe what Akane just did and lost his focus for a second and almost got hit by Akane's kick.

"Dinner." Kasumi called into them. Ranma and Akane looked over at Kasumi who was smiling at them and then walked away. Ranma looked at Akane who was at the time on top of him.

"Akane what were you thinking?" Ranma said blushing as Akane got off of him who was blushing as well. "Why would you use the roof to rebound off of?" Ranma said as his blush starting to fade.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time." Akane said a little nervous. Ranma and Akane were about to walk in the Dinning Room, but Nabiki splashed him with some cold water.

"What did you do that for Nabiki?!" Ranma shouted in his girl form, but then found out why when the door to the Dinning Room opened.

"Hi Ranko, how have you been?" A female voice said from behind Ranko. Ranko turned around slowly and found Nodaka standing in front of her.

"H-Hi Auntie Nodaka." Ranko said really nervous. Nodaka smiled at her and then at Akane.

"Akane, where's Ranma? I thought I herd him with you just a second ago." Nodaka said as she, Akane, and Ranko sat down in there normal spots. Everyone ate dinner as normal, everyone but Genma, who had to eat bamboo in his panda form in the corner of the Dinning Room.

"Could someone please give me some more rice?" Nodaka said handing her bowl to Ranko who then gave it to Kasumi. Kasumi put more rice in the bowl and handed it back to Ranko.

"Here you go Auntie." Ranko said handing Nodaka her bowl of rice.

"Thank you Ranma." Nodaka said and then started to eat the rice Ranko gave her.

"Um... Auntie I'm Ranko, your son isn't here right now." Ranko said a little nervous, and confused. Ranko looked around at the table and saw that everyone was nervous and confused as well.

"Sorry Ranko, I guess I just want to see my son so badly, and your names sound the same......" Nodaka said, but getting interrupted by Kasumi.

"Tea Auntie?" Kasumi asked trying to change the subject, for Ranmas sack. Nodaka nodded.

"Yes Kasumi, I would love some." Nodaka said taking the tea from Kasumi, but the tea slipped from her hands and hit Ranko and made her change back to Ranma. Everyone looked at Ranma and then to Genma who seemed to disappear, but left them a sign that read _'Every man for them selves'_.

'What kind of a man is he?' Ranma thought to himself starting to get angry.

"Don't looked so shocked Ranma, I knew that you and Ranko were one in the same a long time ago." Everyone was vary surprised about Nodaka's announcement.

"But how did you find out." Ranma asked still nervous and confused.

"I started to suspect it when I would always hear your voice when I came in and then see Ranko where your voice came from." Nodaka said sipping her tea. "And you don't have to worry I didn't bring my katana with me, and now that your father is gone, I want to give you something." Everyone looked at Nodaka and say her reach into her pocket, and pull out a piece of paper that was folded. "This is the paper that you and your father signed before you left on your training trip. I want you to have it." Nodaka said handing the paper to Ranma.

"Why do you want me to have it?" Ranma asked vary confused. Nodaka looked at him, she looked straight into his gray eyes, and Ranma looked back into hers.

"Do you think I could have my own son kill himself." Nodaka said a little sadly. "But your father is another story." Nodaka said in her normal voice. Everyone looked at Nodaka and started to back up a little. "You don't have to worry I wouldn't hurt any of you." Nodaka said finishing her tea. They let out a sigh and got back to the table were they talked about what they had been doing for the few months since they last saw each other.

"Um...... Nodaka I have been meaning to ask you if you could watch the house when all of us go on a trip." Soun said remembering the trip to China they were going to be taking in about a week.

"Where are you all going?" Nodaka asked.

"We're going to take a trip to China so Ranma and Genma can get rid of there curses." Soun said.

"I would love to, if it means that my son will get his manhood back, and If it isn't a problem I would like to stay with all of you." Nodaka said with a smile.

"We would love to have you Auntie." Kasumi said with her normal smile.

"That would be grate, now I can spend time with my mom." Ranma said vary cheerful.

"We would be honored to have you stay with us, and I hope that Kasumi will go out more since we have someone else that is going to watch over the house, and cook for us." Soun said with a smile. After that was done and over with, everyone went to there rooms and started on there homework, while Kasumi and Nodaka cleaned up the table, and Soun went to find Genma and tell him about everything that went on. Ranma was in his room trying to get his homework done, but he really didn't understand it. He walked out of his room and stopped at a door that had a wooden yellow duck that said 'Akane' on it, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Akane asked from inside her room. Ranma opened the door and saw Akane sitting at her desk working on her homework.

"Um.... Akane I need help with the homework." Ranma said as he walked up to her. Akane jumped hearing Ranma's voice.

"Ranma, you're asking me for help? Intentionally? Are you sick?" Akane said teasing going up to him and putting a hand on his forehead.

"Ya, I don't understand all these math equations." Ranma said as he sat down on Akane's bed. Akane looked at him on her bed and saw that he was serious.

"Ok Ranma, I'll help you since you've been helping me with my martial arts." Akane said signaling Ranma to sit down in her chair. Ranma did as she said and the both of them started to study, both school and one another. It started to get late and Ranma and Akane had there homework finished and they started to get a little tired, but Ranma was so tired from his brain working so hard that he fell asleep on Akane's bed.

"Ranma, I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Akane said with a yawn. Ranma didn't answer her. Akane looked around her room and saw Ranma asleep on her bed, she looked him over and saw that he was comfortable. "Ranma you need to go." Akane said keeping her temper under control.

"I don't want too. I'm too tired to teach right now Akane, you can teach the class today." Ranma said in his sleep. Akane smiled at him.

"What am I going to do with you Ranma?" Akane said under her breath.

"You can leave me hear to sleep." Ranma said in his sleep and rolling over to the farthest side of the bed.

'I'm to tired to drag him into his room, and he looks so comfortable there to.' Akane thought. "I guess I'll just leave him there." Akane said walking to her dresser to get her pajamas.

"Thanks Akane." Ranma said in his sleep again. Akane turned around at him and smiled.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're really asleep Ranma." Akane said as she took off her shirt. There was no response from Ranma, so Akane guessed he was asleep. Akane got into her yellow pajamas and went over to her bed and looked at it. 'Wont he be surprised when he wakes up.' Akane thought as she got into her bed and feel asleep.

** The Next Morning **

Ranma was stirring in Akane's bed just waking up because of the sun shine that was coming from Akane's window. Ranma opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds and realized that he wasn't in his own room, Ranma quickly sat up and started to look around the room and realized that it was Akane's room and he was in a bed.

'I'm going to be dead if she finds me here.' Ranma thought still looking around the room. 'Hold on. If this is Akane's room and I'm in a bed then I must be in her bed.' Ranma thought as he stared to see if there was anyone else beside him. He saw Akane's body and started to panic. 'I'm dead where I stand.' Ranma then heard her alarm go off and quickly laid back down and threw the covers over himself.

"Time to wake up already?" Akane asked herself as she turned off the alarm clock. She laid back down on her bed, and looked over to the other side and saw that someone else was in her bed, she was about to jump up and hit them, but then remembered that it was just Ranma. Ranma stayed under the covers till he thought that Akane had already gotten dressed and gone downstairs to eat breakfast. He threw the covers off of him and saw that Akane was still laying next to him, and facing him.

"I'm sorry Akane, I didn't mean to sleep with you. I don't even know how I got in your bed. So please don't hurt me." Ranma said jumping off the bed and apologizing as quickly as he could. Akane smiled at him and got up from her bed.

"Don't worry Ranma, it's ok. You just fell asleep when we were studying and I didn't feel like moving you or waking you up." Akane said blushing after she said the last three words.

"Thanks Akane, that bed felt a lot better then the futon I sleep on every night." Ranma said walking to Akane's door. "You better hurry or else we'll be late again." Ranma said as he got to Akane's door. Ranma was about to open it, but Kasumi walked in.

"Breakfast is ready you two." Kasumi said to Ranma and Akane knowing that both of them were in there. Kasumi then walked out leaving Ranma and Akane blushing and confused.

"How do you think she knew?" Akane asked braking the silence that came over them when Kasumi left.

"Better Kasumi then Nabiki." Ranma said leaving Akane's room. Akane and Ranma met at the top of the stairs and went down to the Dinning Room were everyone was eating breakfast. Ranma and Akane both finished there breakfast in record time, said goodbye to there parents, and ran out the door to school.

"So what was it like sleeping with me?" Akane asked a little curious. Ranma looked at her surprised at the question.

"Well..... It was kind of nice waking up to a cute face." Ranma said then turned away blushing after he realized what he said, Akane was blushing too. 'I can't believe I just said that.' Ranma thought to himself.

'I can't believe that he just said that to me, but he said that I was cute, then it must mean he really does love me and what he said in his sleep was true.' Akane thought to herself. Akane looked up at Ranma who was still looking away from her hiding his blush. "Do you really mean that Ranma?" Akane asked with hope in her voice. Ranma didn't say anything. "Ranma I want to know." Akane said now starting to get angry and sad.

'Just don't look at her and you'll be fine, and you wont have to tell her anything.' Ranma thought with his head still turned way from Akane. Ranma kept walking and his head turned away from Akane till he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She had stopped walking a little while back because Ranma wouldn't answer her. Ranma stopped and looked back at her, but couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were covering them. He walked up to Akane carefully. "Are you ok Akane?" Ranma asked with concern in his voice. Akane looked up and Ranma noticed that she was crying.

"No, I'm not fine Ranma. First you tell me that you love me, then you tell me that you like sleeping with me, and then you just ignore me when I try to see if your telling the truth!" Akane shouted with sadness and anger. "So Ranma what is it?" Ranma just looked at her.

"Akane I did like sleeping with you." Ranma said making Akane happy again. "But when did I say I loved you?" Ranma asked a little confused. Akane smiled at him and started to run to school.

"Come on Ranma were going to be late!" Akane shouted back to Ranma who was just standing there on the street.

'Is that what I said in my sleep?' Ranma asked himself before running after Akane. Ranma caught up to Akane as they both entered the school gate, and were early for once. "Hey Akane, did I say that I loved you when I was talking in my sleep?" Ranma asked curiously. Akane smiled at him.

"Maybe." Akane said teasingly.

"Well if it isn't the fair Akane Tendo, and the sorcerer Ranma Saotome." Came a male voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw Kuno standing at the gate.

"Hey Kuno, were you been lately? I haven't seen you in a while." Ranma said walking up to Kuno who had his bokken already out and ready. When Ranma was in range of Kunos attack Kuno tried to hit him, and like always Kuno got sent flying into the air and came back down to earth a little while later, where some of the students dragged him off to the nurses office. The school day went on as it normally did, but the week went by fast and before they all new it they were on the plan to China.

****

A/N : Well that's Chapter 3 all reviews are excepted here good or bad. Well see everyone in the next chapter so keep the reviews coming.

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Konnichiwa back with yet another quick chapter of A Cursed Akane now I do want to remind u that this quick updating for this story will be stopping shortly cuz I started to write this for fun then my brother said I should post it on fanfic.net so I did well time for the shout outs.

Victoria Myer – Thanks for the review and u might keep finding spelling mistakes cuz im not the best speller in the world

DragonFaynge96 – AUTHOR ALERT time for Ruinu to read the 4th chapter of A Cursed Akane well hope u like it

Chette – Sounds good and I did tell u that the fic I was goin to send u was a xover but I made this but I could send u the xover fic if u want and I think that the Ranma web page thing is a good idea

Tenshi-no-Hana-chan – Well there in China and I might just start reading some of ur Rurioni Kenshin stores cuz im a pretty big fan of then as well as Ranma 1/2

Alex Ultra – Thanks and in some of my other stores people say I rush them a little and so I took my sweet time in this one

Mellie – Thanks and as I said before im not the best speller in the world

The Shadows – Well ur goin to have to wait a lil longer for the curse (it's in the next chapter) but not to much longer and as for Akane being so forgiving she found out that Ranma's true feelings so she decided to be a lil nicer to him

Blazing Samurai – lol and thanks for the review

Jaded-Shrew – Thanks and your goin to have to wait in tell the next chapter to find out if ur prediction is right

Well enough of the suspense ur all probably yelling at ur computer screen and saying get on with the story so here u go.

****

**A Cursed Akane**

_Chapter 4_

The Tendos along with Ranma, and Genma are all on a plan that's going to take them to China were Ranma and Genma can get cured of there curses. Ranma was sitting by the window looking out it with his fiancé Akane sitting next to him.

"It's going to be grate getting cured." Ranma said still looking out the window of the plan. Akane turned and looked at him and smiled.

'I'm glade that Ranma's going to get cured. Then maybe are lives will be normal for once.' Akane thought to herself. Ranma jumped up out of his seat and started to look around everywhere on the plan. "What's wrong Ranma?" Akane said noticing Ranma's sudden actions.

"I thought I just heard a cat." Ranma said frightened. Akane looked around and didn't see a cat, but then again Ranma has a tendency to bring what ever he doesn't like with him.

"I don't see or hear one Ranma, it must have been your imagination." Akane said relaxing a bit, but then heard Ranma yell and hit his head on the roof of the plain. Akane turned and saw a yellow and orange cat on Ranma's lap.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME. GET IT WAY FROM ME!!!!!" Ranma shouted backing up as far back as he could in his seat, Akane took the cat off of Ranma's lap, but not quick enough.

"Meow, Meow." Is all you heard from Ranma who was now laying in Akane's lap puring and drawing attention to the other passengers.

"Ranma, cut it out." Akane said blushing furiously. Ranma kept puring on her lap and soon fell asleep.

"Seems like your Ranma's taking a liking to you Akane." Nabiki said looking at the two.

"You two look so cute together." Kasumi said looking at the two giggling.

"This isn't funny you two." Akane said angry, but still blushing.

"Then why are you still blushing?" Kasumi said still giggling. Akane turned away from the two and looked at Ranma who was sleeping silently on her lap.

'Why do they have to let people in first class keep there pets with them?' Akane asked herself as she continued to look at Ranma. 'Luckily dad and Mr. Saotome are in coach or this would be even worse.' Akane then spotted some cold water sitting next to her. Not wondering where it had come from she splashed Ranma with it changing him into his girl form, and out of the Cat Fu.

"What happened?" Ranma said lazily while sitting on Akane's lap, but soon jumped off and into his own seat looking out the window blushing, but Akane could see his reflection and smiled at him.

"Well a cat jumped on you and went into that cat form of yours." Akane said as Ranma pored some hot water on him that he kept in a little flask that he brought with him just encase he got hit with cold water.

"And that's all that happened?" Ranma asked a little nervous. Akane nodded her head.

"Hey Ranma, when we get to China can we do some training?" Akane asked not looking at him. Ranma looked at Akane a little surprised.

"Ya, it shouldn't hurt." Ranma said as he was looking out the window. Akane smiled and started to read a book. It wasn't much longer till the plain landed and they were all in china. Everyone got off the plain and met at the entrance to the Airport. It was started to get a little late and everyone was starting to wonder where they were going to sleep for the night.

** China **

"Nabiki, are we going to be sleeping outside while we're here?" Soun asked a little nervous. Nabiki shook her head.

"No father, a trip I plan has to be five stars or I wouldn't go." Nabiki said walking up to a big hotel building.

** Hotel **

"This is were we're going to be staying." Nabiki said walking into the hotel with everyone behind her. Nabiki went up to the front desk and checked everyone in and paid for it all, she came back and handed everyone a key to there room.

"I see you have everyones rooms picked out for them." Ranma said as he took his key from Nabiki who gave Ranma a sly smile.

"That's right Ranma, and we are all staying in a sweet. Now dad and Mr. Saotome will be in room 520, me and Kasumi will be in 521, and Ranma and Akane will be in room 402." Nabiki said to everyone who was happy about there roommates, but Ranma and Akane weren't as happy as everyone else.

"Hold on Nabiki why do Ranma and me have to share a room that's on the floor below everyone else?" Akane questioned, Ranma was wounder the same thing. Nabiki turned and gave Akane a sly smile.

"Well these were the only three sweets they had left and I figured you and Ranma would like to get to know each other better." Nabiki said walking off towards the elevator.

"Have fun you two." Kasumi said before the elevator door closed. Ranma and Akane got all there stuff and went up to there room, when they walked into the room it felt like walking into a condo. There was a little kitchen off to the right with a pretty big refrigerator, and off to the left was the living room that had a thirty inch TV in it with a couch, a chair, and a love sofa. Now what really got Ranma and Akane a little mad was that there was only one bed room with a king size bed in it, and a master bath that had a walk in shower, a jacuzzi, and two sinks.

"Wow Nabiki, really went out of the way with these rooms." Akane said as she finished looking around the sweet. Ranma nodded, but then heard a knock on the door. Ranma went to the door and opened it and saw his father, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi and Nabiki holding a few bottles of sake, and food.

"What's everyone doing here?" Ranma asked as everyone stared to enter.

"What's wrong Ranma, you and Akane wanted to spend a little time together?" Nabiki teased. Ranma turned away blushing. "Lighten up Ranma this is going to be your last few days with your curse. So we all decided to come down and have a little party in celebration."

"Can't argue with that." Ranma said closing the door and joining everyone else at the little table in the living room. Ranma sat down next to Akane and started to eat some of the food they all brought.

"Would you like some sake?" Kasumi asked Ranma and Akane. They both looked at each other then took the saucers from Kasumi, and started to drink along with everyone else. The party continued on late into the night, but Ranma and Akane had to clean up the mess that everyone left them because they were all to drunk and Kasumi had to help them all to there rooms.

"How do we get stuck cleaning up?" Ranma grumbled. Akane looked up at him.

"Because we didn't get drunk that's why." Akane said a tired of Ranma's complaining. "But we would have had to clean up anyways, because it's are room." When Ranma and Akane were done cleaning Akane went into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas and then got into bed when Ranma came in.

"Hey Akane are there any extra covers in here?" Ranma asked looking into the closet. Akane looked at him a little surprised.

"What do you mean Ranma?" Akane asked a little confused. Ranma came out of the closet with a few sheets in his hands.

"Well I was going to let you have the bed and I was going to sleep on the couch." Ranma said walking to the bedroom door.

"Ranma, you don't have to do that. This beds big enough for the both of us. I mean it's not like we haven't done it before" Akane said looking down so she could hide her blush from Ranma. Ranma looked away remembering when he woke up next to Akane in her room.

"Are you sure Akane?" Ranma asked a little nervous. Akane nodded her head, Ranma put the sheets back in the closet and got into the bed with Akane, but was as far away from Akane as he could which made Akane a little sad, but she knew why he was doing it. They both fell asleep and as the night went on there bodies got closer to each other, but it wasn't any of there faults and Akane's still probably going to get mad in the morning.

** Morning **

Ranma woke up and the first thing he saw was Akane laying next to him asleep in a big bed. Ranma froze on the spot and a thousand and one things started to go through his head.

'Akane is going to kill me if she sees me this close to her, and I thought I could use this vacation to get on her good side and I already go and screw it up.' Ranma thought, but was unaware of a now awake Akane who was looking at him and enjoying the different expressions that came across his face.

"Good morning Ranma." Akane said making Ranma snap out of his train of thought and back to reality were he saw a now smiling Akane. Ranma smiled back nervously and got out of bed got dressed and started to walk out of the bedroom. "Were you going Ranma?" Akane asked curiously. Ranma turned back to her and put a hand on his stomach.

"I'm going to go find somewhere to get some breakfast." Ranma said walking out of the bedroom. Akane sat there in bed and thought for a second, then jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room and caught up to Ranma before he left.

"Can I go with you Ranma? I'll only take a few seconds to get ready." Akane said looking up at Ranma with one of her cute smiles that Ranma could never saw no to. Ranma sighed in defeat.

"You can come." Ranma said now moving to the couch to watch some TV while Akane got ready. Akane came out of the bedroom after a few minutes wearing a nice blue dress that Ranma had never seen before. 'She looks beautiful.' Ranma thought. "I thought you said a few seconds not a few minutes." Ranma said as Akane walked passed him out the door, but stepped on his foot as she passed. Ranma and Akane ate and the little five star restaurant that was in the hotel. They both had a nice breakfast and then went back to there room to change into there training cloths so they could do a little training before everyone woke up. It was about one in the afternoon when everyone came out looking for Ranma and Akane.

"So you two ready?" Soun asked as he found the two sparing at the edge of the woods next to the hotel.

"Ready for what?" Akane asked braking the spar.

"For Jusenkyo." Kasumi said walking up to them with the rest of group.

"You mean we're going to go to Jusenkyo now." Ranma said excited. Everyone nodded. "So how we going to get there?" Ranma asked thinking back to when his father and him found it off of luck.

"Well I started to take a chines language class in school so I could do translations and everything here, I have a map here that says Jusenkyo is only about five miles away." Nabiki said holding a map up in her face.

"Lead the way." Ranma said as excited at ever. Akane tugged on Ranma's shirt which made him turn around and see Akane a little mad at him.

"Ranma we haven't finished with are daily training yet." Akane said reminding Ranma what they were doing before everyone came and interrupted them. "Can we finish it at Jusenkyo?" Akane asked smiling her cute smile again. Ranma nodded in defeat making Akane smile even brighter.

"Come on you two or else you're going to be left behind!" Soun said a few yards into the woods. Ranma and Akane looked at him and started running after them.

****

A/N : Well hope u all liked it I enjoyed writing and the next chapter you will find out what spring Akane falls into so till next time

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Konnichiwa every1 Desktop Creator here with another chapter of ur favorite story A Cursed Akane. I'm going to leave it short and simple today since there are a lot of shout outs so here I go:

Silvrei – Thanks and ur not the only 1 2 tell me that

Jaded-Shrew – Did I make u wait long enough to see if ur right and please don't yell at me if I did

Key – It is good to c Ranma and Akane get along for once but how long can it last??????

Little Nanmi – Thank you so much for ur reviews and its no prob about the 3rd chapter review

Bannanluke – I thought that was kinda cool 2

Alex Ultra – Well im happy that theres only a few spelling/grammar errors that come right from the mind but I did warn u and ever1 else and thanks for the review

Tenshi-no-Hana-chan – Thanks and try not get to close to Ranma

DragonFaynge96 – Thanks and I think this is my best story yet I mean I have a lot more fans here then on The New Hanyou which should be updated soon

The Shadows – Ya ur right but im stubborn like Ranma and Akane so I don't think theres ever goin 2 be a prereader

So now the curtain rises for Chapter 5 of A Cursed Akane hope you all like it.

****

**A Cursed Akane**

_Chapter 5_

Everyone was hiking through the woods in complete silence it seemed that no one wanted to talk or celebrate on the way to Jusenkyo, the only thing you could hear was Mr. Saotome asking Nabiki if they almost there.

"So Ranma, what do you think it's going to be like with your curse gone?" Kasumi asked braking the silence that had fallen upon all of them as they walk to Jusenkyo. Ranma shrugged.

"I don't know Kasumi I guess the only thing I'd really get out of it is loosing Kuno, but I can't really think of anything else." Ranma said looking up at the sky.

"So how much longer Nabiki?" Genma asked for the millionth time since they started the hike and she was starting to get a little angry.

"I don't know Mr. Saotome, but you need to quit asking me that we only just started the hike!" Nabiki shouted. Everyone was walking in silence again, till they heard a clap of thunder, then everyone heard Ranma moan.

"Why did it have to rain?" Ranma asked the sky. Everyone took out an umbrella they brought just encase of a time like this, Ranma saw this and started to get really mad since no one told him. The rain started to come towards them, and Ranma saw this so he closed his eyes and waited for him to change into a girl, but he never felt it. He opened his eyes and saw the rain poor down around him, but it wasn't hitting him.

"Didn't want you to get wet." Akane said holding her umbrella above him. Ranma smiled down on her and took the umbrella and held it for the both of them. The rain stopped shortly after it started so everyone put there umbrellas down. It wasn't long till they all reached the famous training ground of Jusenkyo and where greeted by the Jusenkyo guide himself.

"Oh sirs you come back." The Jusenkyo guide said see Ranma and Genma back. "And sirs bring company." Genma nodded.

"Where here to jump into the Nannichuan the spring of drown man." Genma said with a big smile on his face. The Jusenkyo guide gave Genma a funny look.

"Ranma it's time to finish are training session." Akane wisped in his ear. Ranma looked down at her.

"But what if you fall in a cursed spring?" Ranma asked with worry in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Akane.

"Don't worry so much if I fall into a cursed spring then I'll just jump into the Nyannichuan spring of drown girl silly." Akane said with a cute smile on her face. Ranma sighed in defeat.

"Fine you win Akane." Ranma said looking at the ground. Akane jumped up onto one of the bamboo poles and Ranma fallowed.

"Sir, Madam what you think you doing vary bad you fall in spring." The Jusenkyo guide said watching there little sparing match. Akane was attacking with everything she had and her balance was perfect, which made Ranma really happy. As Akane kept attacking Ranma kept dodging and poking her in a spot were he saw a opening.

"Ranma, why don't you at least punch me." Akane said to him as he jumped away again, but not before he pocked her in her stomach.

"When you're able to hit me I'll hit you." Ranma said with a smirk.

"Fine." Akane said leaping for him, but the bamboo pole snapped in two and Akane went falling fast into one of the springs, and lucky for Akane that Ranma was close by to try and save her, but she hit the spring before Ranma could catch her. Everyone ran over to the spring in shock while Soun opened the Tendo water works.

"To bad she fall in Nannichuan spring of drown man vary tragic legend of man who drown in that spring over one thousand five hundred year ago, now who ever fall in that spring tack body of young man." The Jusenkyo guide said informing everyone on what spring it was. Ranma came out of the spring in his girl form, but was holding Akane who was now a man. Everyone looked at Ranma who was in his girl form, but couldn't figure out why.

"Mr. Jusenkyo guide why is Ranma in his girl form and not a guy?" Kasumi asked curiously. The Jusenkyo guide smiled.

"Thought no one ask. One spring no cancel other." The Jusenkyo guide said pointing at Ranma as an example. Everyone was shocked and the news reached the unconscious Akane making her conscious again.

"What do you mean one spring can't cancel out another!" Akane shouted at the Jusenkyo guide in her new deep male voice. The Jusenkyo guide put his hands up in defence and started to wave them back and forth.

"Sorry me don't make up rules." The Jusenkyo guide said falling backwards into a cursed spring himself. The guide came back up, but this time he was a panda.

"Serves him right to fall into the Shonmaoniichuan spring of drown panda." Akane said crossing his arms. Everyone stared to leave Jusenkyo when it started to rain again so they all went inside the Jusenkyo guides hut. They were all sitting down in his hut waiting for the rain to pass in silence till Ranma broke it.

"Hey Akane." Ranma said in his girl form getting Akane's attention. "You can't hit me when I call you a tomboy now." Ranma then jumped out of his chair that got broken by Akane's punch and ran out the door with Akane close on her heals.

"Get back here Ranma!" Akane shouted as he chased after Ranma in the rain. When Akane finally caught up to her they were both to tired to fight, but not to tired to exchange words with each other. The rain had stopped and when Akane caught Ranma, so Ranma thought about boiling some water for the both of them with a kettle they found laying on the ground. "What do you thinks going to happen to me now." Akane asked as he and Ranma sat by the fire.

"You might end up like me and have girl suiters instead of just guy suiters." Ranma said with a shrug. Akane looked up at her and smiled.

"You're probably right." Akane said with a sigh, then looked up at Ranma. "You know I've never noticed before, but your girl side is really cute." Akane said making Ranma blush, but soon snapped out of it when they heard something in the forest behind them. Ranma and Akane both jumped up ready to fight anything that came out.

"Ranma I finally found you." Said a familiar voice from the forest. Ranma looked over at Akane who just shrugged, it wasn't long till Ryoga came out of the woods with a big smile on his face.

"Ryoga what are you doing out here?" Ranma asked vary surprised to see him in China. Ryoga walked up to Ranma and sat down next to him ignoring the guy across from them.

"Well Ukyo made me this map so I could find the Tendo house and it's only taken my three days to find it." Ryoga said vary happy. Ranma started to laugh nervously.

"Sorry to brake this to you Ryoga, but you're in China right now." Ranma said with sighing. Ryoga stood up.

"This can't be china." Ryoga said his happiness changing to sadness.

"She's right Ryoga." Akane said in her male form from across the fire. Ryoga finally noticed him and looked surprised.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"It's me Ak...." Akane tried to say, but got interrupted by Ranma.

"His name is Akira." Ranma said walking behind Akane. "We don't want him to find out because if he dose then Ukyo will know then everyone will by the time we get back." Ranma whispered in Akane's ear, Akane nodded.

"Akira is my name nice to meet you Ryoga." Akira said standing up and shaking hands with Ryoga. Ryoga shook back and looked into his eyes and started to stair at into them. "What's wrong?" Akira asked with wonder.

"It's just that your eyes remind me of a girl I care for back in Japan." Ryoga said sitting down again. Akira smiled.

"And what's this girls name?" Akira said with an idea in his head.

"Well her name is Akane, but I know I'll never get her." Ryoga said with sadness in his voice. "That's why I found a new girl named Ukyo. She's a grate cook, vary friendly, and doesn't mind my curse." Ryoga said cheering himself up talking about Ukyo.

"Curse? So you fell in a spring too." Akira said with surprise in his voice. Ryoga looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you fall in one too?" Ryoga asked now starting to get a little defensive. Akira shook her head.

"No, I didn't, but Ranko back here has." Akira said saving himself. "So what spring did you fall in?" Akira asked.

"Well I fell into Heituenniichuan spring of drawn pig. So when I get hit with cold water I turn into a little black pig." Ryoga said sighing then he looked up to see Ranma waving his hands up in the air and shaking his head back and forth for some reason. "What are you doing Ranma?" Ryoga asked looking at him strangely. Akira looked back and found Ranma wasn't doing anything.

"Did the curse have it's blisses?" Akira asked trying to contrale his anger. Ranma was behind waving his arms and shaking his head back and forth again, but this time Ryoga ignored him.

"Yes it did." Ryoga said with a smile on his face. "With that curse I could spend every moment with Akane when I found her because of my......" Ryoga was interrupted by Akira.

"Your bad since of direction right." Akira said with anger in his eyes. Ryoga nodded.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Ryoga asked then saw Akira pick of the kettle off the fire and poor it on himself that changed him back to Akane.

"Because I fell in a spring as well Ryoga." Akane said with even more anger in her eyes. Ryoga started to back up now with his hands waving the air in defence, but soon fell into the little river that they were by and turned into P-Chan. Akane walked over and picked up P-Chan out of the water as she transformed back into her guy form. "Now what to do with him?" Akane said in her guy form as she walked up to the fire.

"Well whatever it is I don't want to see it." Ranma said in his male form walking off, but soon got caught by his collar by a now female Akane. "What?" he asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Akane shouted. Ranma got out of Akane's grip and sat down again.

"I told Ryoga that I wouldn't tell you, but I kept giving you hints, but you would never put them together." Ranma said rather quickly that Akane missed the little insult he gave her. Akane sat next to him and thought about it for a few seconds with the struggling pig still in her grasp.

"Well we should get back before everyone starts to worry about us." Ranma said after a few minutes of silence. Ranma got up then looked down at Akane who got up shortly after.

"You're right, but we better sneak into are room and play dumb so are parents wont think anything happened between us." Akane said a with smile on her face, Ranma nodded. "But first I wont to give this pig a few flight back to Nermia!" Akane said as she threw P-Chan up in the air and pulled out her mallet so she could give him that free flight on Akane's Airlines. "That felt good." Akane said walking up to Ranma who just shrugged.

"So now you know what Ryoga meant by me sending him through hell." Ranma said with a smile. Akane smiled back.

"And now I know why you would always get jealous over P-Chan." Akane said with a bigger smile.

"Now hold on here, why would I ever get jealous over a tomboy like you." Ranma said with his hands behind his head, but where soon covering his stomach because of the hit Akane gave him.

"Serves you right baka." Akane said giggling. Ranma looked at her and smiled. It wasn't long till Ranma and Akane got back to there room before anyone else got back, and it wasn't long after they all washed up and started to watch TV when they heard a knock on the door.

****

A/N : So hope you all like the curse that I gave Akane and what about the twist w/Ranma thats just not right but I have to have Ranko in the story for future chapters so I had to do it so till next time

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	6. Chatper 6

A/N : Konnichiwa everyone back with the six chapter of A Cursed Akane this chapter is a little slow but I wasnt sure of wat to do with every1 after Akane got cursed so anyway I will do the shout outs then I will let you decide 4 urself so here I go

DragonFayng96 – Thanks

Jaded-Shrew – Well now that you no ur right the storys goin to have to come to a lil slow down but it will pick back up maybe in the next chapter and it will definitely pick up in the eighth to no worries.

Lard Aries Greymon – Thanks and I have never seen anything about curses mixing but it wouldn't be all that bad for him since it is the spring of drawn man

Little Nanami – Don't worry about P-Chan he got a vary nice flight back and Ukyo will take of him

Dragon Man 180 – U no its a pretty good idea for making this an "R" fic but I don't think I will thats just to much for me and I think I might take ur idea about the wedding thanks

Well now that the shout outs r done you are free to read the story after the disclaimer of corse

Disclaimer – I don't own any Ranma ½ characters all those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Video

****

**A Cursed Akane**

_Chapter 6_

Ranma and Akane were sitting on the couch listening to everyones scolding for the little sparing session they had at Jusenkyo, but it had gone on so long now that Ranma and Akane just ignored them.

"Akane my baby why did you have to spar with Ranma at Jusenkyo?" Soun Tendo said while sobbing.

"Son, you knew what would happen to Akane why didn't you stop her?" Genma asked with disappointment in his voice. Ranma and Akane looked at there fathers with anger, but were trying there best to contrale there temper, but the fathers weren't making it easy.

"Why are you yelling at me Pop? First you yell at me because I didn't spar with Akane and now that I do I get yelled at just make up your mind, and besides it wasn't even my idea to spar there." Ranma said yelling every word so loud that the everyone in the hotel could here him. Akane looked over at Ranma now a little angry with his last comment.

"So are you saying it was my fault for getting myself cursed?" Akane asked Ranma through gritting teeth. Ranma turned his attention to Akane now.

"You got that right tomboy. I told you what would happen, but you decided to do it anyway." Ranma said rather calm. Akane was about to hit Ranma with her mallet, but her father interrupted her.

"Is this true Akane." Mr. Tendo said with a serious not in his voice. Akane sat there with her hands in her lap and just nodded. Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome looked at Akane in disbelief. "Why did you want to spar with Ranma at Jusenkyo?" Akane snapped her head up and looked at her father.

"Because I thought that it'd make me better as a martial artist. So I asked Ranma if we could do a little sparing match there and he agreed, but when we were sparing he just pocked me afraid of me falling into a spring, but it happened anyway." Akane said with a sigh. The parents looked at each other then back to there kids.

"Well now that we know the whole story we'll leave." Mr. Tendo said as he and Mr. Saotome got up to leave. The last thing heard in that room before the steady breathing of Ranma and Akane sleeping was the click from the door.

** Next Morning **

The next morning came rather slow for everyone because of yesterdays eventful day. Ranma and Akane woke up rather late to someone knocking on the door. Ranma got up still in his boxers and a tang top to answer the door and when he did he found Nabiki standing in front of him.

"What do you want Nabiki?" Ranma asked rather sleepily. Nabiki looked him over once and smiled slyly.

"Well I'm here to get you and Akane so we can go to town and look at everything, but the way you're dressed makes me want to do something else." Ranma quickly realized that he wasn't dressed so he slammed the door in Nabiki's face.

"We'll be right down." Ranma shouted through the door, then quickly went to his and Akane's room so he could get dressed. When Ranma got into the room he closed the door behind him and then saw a half naked Akane standing right in front of him.

"Get out of here you pervert!" Akane yelled at him. Ranma quickly ran out of the room so he wouldn't get hurt by Akane.

"This just isn't my day." Ranma mumbled under his breath as he leaned on the wall next to the door. Akane soon came out wearing a nice blue dress and looked at Ranma.

"Don't you ever do that again." Akane said to him as she passed him to sit on the couch, Ranma just looked at her half shocked that he wasn't in orbit right now and the other half at how beautiful Akane looked. "What? Go get dressed or else everyone might leave us." Ranma ran into the room to get dressed and came out a few seconds later.

"Are you two ready yet?" Nabiki said looking at Ranma and Akane, they both nodded and the three of them went down to the lobby were everyone else was waiting for them.

** In Town **

Once everyone got into the main town they all started to go there own way leaving Ranma and Akane alone once again. When Ranma and Akane realized that they were alone they looked at each other then around to see if they could find there family.

"You know, I think there trying to get us alone together or something." Ranma said still looking around for anyone. Akane nodded her head then ran over to a window. Ranma saw this and walked over to her and looked into the window, but instead of seeing clothes like he thought he would he saw a teacher teaching some students a chines martial arts style. They stayed and watched them for a few minutes more then began to look around the town a little more.

"Do you want to get anything Ranma?" Akane asked braking the silence that had fallen on them since they left the dojo.

"Ya, what about you?" Akane thought for a minute then smiled.

"Well I've always wanted to buy a nice chines dress." Akane said as she started to look for a clothes store. Ranma sighed and shook his head. "What's wrong Ranma?"

"Well I don't mean to insult you, but you need to start dressing like a boy." Ranma said in a serious tone. Akane got really angry and started to punch him.

"How am I not so pose to take that as an insult?" Akane asked angrily.

"Well now that you have that curse it wont feel to comfy in panties when you change." Ranma said as he dodged all of Akane's punches. Akane stopped then thought about it for a second.

"Ya, I guess you're right so what do you recommend?" Akane said still looking for a clothes store.

"Well I'd recommend something like what I'm wearing." Ranma said making a smile creep onto Akane's face making Ranma a little nervous. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, come on I found a store." Akane said grabbing Ranma's hand and dragging him to the store.

** Clothes Store **

Akane entered the store with Ranma close behind, the both of them looked at the store and started to look for the guys department. When they finally found it Akane started to look around, but didn't really find an outfit that looked like Ranma's she looked up to see if Ranma found anything, but saw he was gone.

'I wounder were he wondered off to.' Akane thought as she started looking at the clothes again, but soon felt cold water on her then she felt the transformation, Akira spun around and found Ranma holding a glass in his hands. "What did you do that for Ranma?!" Akira shouted.

"Well I got thirsty and when I was walking back I tripped" Ranma said with a smile. Akira started to laugh at his excuse.

"Well if that's the case then aren't you apologizing and begging for your life?" Akira asked with a smile.

"Well that's not important right now I found a few outfits that you might like." Ranma said dragging Akira to a stack of clothes. All the clothes that Ranma picked out looked just like his. "Now go try them on." Ranma said handing Akira a stack. A few seconds latter Akira came out of the dressing room with two stacks of clothes, in one hand he had the ones he didn't like or didn't fit and in the other he had the ones that he liked or did fit.

"Done." Akira said waking Ranma up from his sleep. Ranma jumped up out of his chair and splashed Akira with some warm water, then they both started towards the cash register. When they were all done with there shopping they started to head back towards the hotel. "Hey Ranma?" Akane said braking the silence.

"Ya." Ranma said as he looked down at Akane.

"Thanks for buy my clothes, and why did you slash me with cold water before when I was looking at clothes?" Akane asked a little curious.

"Well for one when you change into a guy you get a little taller so if you tried stuff on as a girl then the clothes you got would be to small." Ranma said as they entered the lobby of the hotel. Akane smiled up at him and leaned on him. Ranma felt Akane on him and started to blush. Ranma and Akane got back to there room and Akane went to change and put all the stuff she bought into her closet while Ranma went to take a bath. Ranma came out of the bath a few minutes later to find that Akane was a sleep in her new clothes.

"Ranma, Akane!!!" Nabiki shouted as she walked into the room Ranma came out of the bed room to see what Nabiki wanted.

"What do you want Nabiki?" Ranma asked as he sat down and turned the TV on.

"Just checking to see if you two got back." Nabiki said with a grin. "So what did you two so after all of use left?" Ranma stuck his hand out and Nabiki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ten thousand yen please." Ranma said with a smile. Nabiki looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fine don't tell me, but if daddy and Mr. Saotome ask me what you did I just might have to make something up." Nabiki said with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't!" Ranma yelled as Nabiki started to walk towards the door.

"Bye Bye Ranma." Nabiki said as she closed the door.

"Why dose she always have to do that." Ranma said to himself.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane said as she walked out of the bedroom. Ranma turned to look at Akane and saw that she was wearing the same thing he had on a red chines top with loose black pants.

"Nabiki like always." Ranma said as he sat back down on the couch. Akane sighed.

"What did she want to know that you couldn't pay for?" Akane asked sitting in one of the chairs. Ranma smiled.

"Well she came in and wonted to know what we did after they all left us so I asked her for ten thousand yen so she just walked out saying she was going to make up a story to everyone." Akane started to laugh.

"You tried to getting money off of Nabiki , it doesn't work I've already tried it." Akane said still laughing.

"A little late with the info there Akane." Ranma said with a smile. After Akane stopped laughing they watched TV for a bit then saw on the clock that it was starting to get close to dinner. Akane looked over at Ranma and saw that he was vary frigidity.

"What's on your mind?" Akane asked as she jumped onto the couch next to him.

"Well I was sorta wondering if you.... if you wanted....... that is if you want to." Ranma stuttering making Akane vary confused.

"Just spit it out Ranma." Akane said starting to get a little angry.

'Ok here I go.' Ranma thought to himself. "Akane would you like to...... to go.... to go out with me." Ranma said stuttering again. Akane was taken back at the question.

"I'd love to Ranma." Akane said with a smile, Ranma let out a sigh of relief and the both of them started to make plans for dinner.

****

A/N : Well that's Chapter 6 everyone hope you liked it. I didnt think it was going to be that good wen I was writing it, but when I prof read it I thought it turned out pretty good but I still think its a lil slow. And have any of you visited my web site and taken any of my Desktop Themes well if you haven't then your goin to have to check it out and I'm also looking for authors who will let me post there Ranma ½ or InuYasha fanfics on my site (and if you will let me go to my site for instructions) well till next time my friends

Signed,

The Desktop Creator


	7. Author Note

Konnichiwa everyone the Desktop Creator is back, but this time not with a chapter, but with an Authors apology. I just want to tell everyone who is waiting for me to update that I'm not going to update my stories till I'm done with them. Again I'm sorry and please don't yell at me.

Signed,  
The Desktop Creator


End file.
